degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Say It Ain't So (2)
Say It Ain't So (2) is the eighth episode of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on July 26. 2012. Main Plot Alli is panicking more and more about not knowing if she's pregnant. Dave (who has spoken to his parents) surprises her by being very supportive and vowing to be there for their child if, in fact, they are even having one. However, when Dave suggests that Alli postpones university for a year until she has the baby, she's overwhelmed with a moral dilemma. Between her parents praising her accomplishments by organizing a party and the recruiter from MIT telling her that she is exactly the kind of student they'd want at their school, Alli feels as though the possibility of her being pregnant would deem her unworthy of MIT; so, she briefly contemplates not going. Clare accompanies her to the clinic to take a blood test to determine if she is pregnant or not. When Alli confides in her about her dilemma, Clare tells that she still has options (abortion) if she wants to go to MIT so badly. Later on at her party, Alli thanks her family, friends and Dave for all their love and support. Having been inspired by her talk with Clare, Alli announces her final decision to go to MIT. While everyone applauds her, Dave angrily walks away. Alli follows him to her bedroom where they commence to argue about her final decision. Dave is hurt and angry that Alli would even consider an abortion if she turned out to be pregnant. He also takes her decision to go MIT as an excuse to leave him. Dave mentions that he can't picture his life without Alli even though she "clearly could picture hers without him"; so he leaves. Shortly after, Alli receives a call from the clinic. The next day at school, when Alli is at the lab, Dave comes to her stating that he received her text. When Alli informs him that she's not pregnant after all, Dave is happy and relieved. However, his joy is short-lived when Alli also tells him that although she hopes to find time to spend with him, he is no longer a priority and she feels as though having sex with him nearly costed her her future. Therefore, Alli tells him that she wants to concentrate on her schoolwork and research above all else. Before Dave leaves for class, he tells Alli that he loves her to which she plainly responds "I know". Dave looks heartbroken as he walks away, leaving Alli to proceed with her lab research. Sub Plot Jake and Katie are in Simpson's office proposing the idea of a rooftop garden and manage to persuade him by having him taste a naturally grown tomato that they grew after proposing the Idea and with good input from Katie Simpson agrees and allows them to do it but thinks that Jake's father is a part of the project Jake lies and says that he will be apart of it. Jake and Katie are then on the roof trying to find a set the garden up, Katie begins to door about whether they will get caught by Simpson or not Jake tells her not to worry about it as they can do it he then proceeds to try and reroute the sprinkler system so that they can set up the greenhouse but the water goes out of control and they are forced to call Glen who badgers Jake about what he did wrong Jake then admits that he was right and is useless. Glen then realizes what is going and explains that he did believe in Jake but felt that he should stay in school because he didn't want him stuck in construction even though it is what Jake loves to do he then makes a proposition that if Jake stays in school and aplies to universities then he will help him with the Garden. Even maybe rename the company Martin and Son Construction. Third plot Cam is grabbing lunch when Maya comes up and compliment's Cam's outfit. Cam states that it is for the game that is coming up and they are required to wear it. Mo and Marisol then come up and Mo makes fun of Campbell's clover boxer's as well as how they lost their last game Maya tries to defend him but Cam snaps at Maya telling her to mind her own business then preceding to leave in a panicked rush. Cam is then seen splashing water in his face when Bianca walks in and thinks that he is a pervert, he then realizes that he is in the girls bathroom and asks her not to tell Simpson who would tell his hockey coach and have him kicked of the team. Cam then explains how bad everything is for him being far from home, having no friends, and his own hockey-team hating him, Bianca gives him a speech about how he should be more confident and how he unlike many of the other member's of his team he actually has a future. When he is ready to leave she tells him that high school sucks and to spend it with people that don't. Cam is then on the bus and ignores Dallas offer to sit with them and simply puts on music and smiles feeling satisfied that he now has some confidence and independence. Later after the game Cam is at Little Miss Steaks with the rest of of his team and sees Maya come to the bar he offers to buy her a drink and apologizes for how he treated her earlier, she tells him that she wears clover boxer's too for extra luck. Campbell asks Maya to hangout sometime, and she smiles and walks away. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Say It Ain't So" by Weezer. *The first 18 minutes of this episode was leaked on teennick.com a few hours early. *This episode marks the start of the Degrassi Green Space project started by Jake Martin and Katie Matlin. |-| Gallery= Sayitaintso3.jpg Sayitaintso.jpg Sayitaintso11.jpg Sayitaintso2.jpg Sayitaintso4.jpg Degrassi-1208-Clip.jpg BeeCam.jpg Cambath.jpg 3453t.jpg 443t.jpg 5454y.JPG 6565y.JPG 45654.JPG 353rtrt.JPG 5464456.JPG 455665.JPG 546456.JPG tetrerte.JPG 6564.JPG 533gtg.JPG 64645f.JPG 45646y.JPG 55554443.JPG 45646yyty.JPG 3433f.JPG 3453tt.JPG 4445.JPG 4564b.JPG 4564f.JPG 6456444.JPG 888886.JPG 54645y.JPG Jenna0394.jpg Alli93.jpg dfgjhk.jpg MrsBhandari.jpg MIT394.jpg Bhandurner93.jpg Bhandurner23.jpg Jatie9340.jpg Jatie943.jpg Jatie29.jpg Katie023.jpg JakeDad9.jpg MrMatin.jpg Maybell39.jpg Cam923.jpg Cam295.jpg pt 2 cam.jpg 4 alli.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin *Zoé Doyle as MIT teacher *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari Supporting Cast *Dorothy Atabong as Nurse *Michelle Beilhartz as Glen's client Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres |-| Quotes= * "High school sucks. Spend time here with people who don't." -Bianca to Cam *Dave: "I love you, Alli." Alli: "I know." *"It's your choice, Allia, it's your life. If you do something else entirely or stay at home with a family like I did, I'll still be so proud of you, but you can't blame a mother for wanting her daughter to have every opportunity." -Mrs. Bhandari to Alli |-| Featured Music= *"Hard Working Man" - Watter Brothers *"Missin Out" - Kate Morgan *"Stomp" - Cab 20 *"Corner of My Heart" - Adna (credited as Adna Cadic) *"Lost in My Heart" - The Head and the Heart |-| Links= *Watch Say It Ain't So (2) on YouTube *Watch Say It Ain't So (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes